Not For The Faint Of Heart
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: What if, during the attack on the castle, Mary wasn't the only one to suffer terribly? Rated T for implications of rape.
1. Chapter 1

It has finally happened, I caught the fanfiction bug again! Essentially I have always loved Reign but I find myself growing less and less interested in Mary herself and rather focused on Lola as a character. Hence why I decided to do this story. Feel free to let me know what you think of my story, I love reviews as it helps spur me on in writing and put up chapters faster.

* * *

It had been a night filled with terror. Blood spilled by the hands of evil men with dark intentions. Desperate men that felt that murder was their only option. Servants and guards had lost their lives in the violent attack from the protestant assassins but that wasn't all that had been taken that night.

Lola had woken from her sleep by the sound of a ruckus outside of her room. An attack…

Her mind was running. Was Mary alright? Surely the guards would protect her Queen but what of her baby. It was safe to say that the child would be safe in his nursery but the mind of a mother was irrational at times when fearful and she found herself unable to remain in her room. Grabbing a shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders, Lola opened her door and peered out into the hall. Normally a guard was nearby but obviously they had gone to see what was going on.

Her dark hair was tussled from sleep and her eyes filled with concern, she was torn between remaining in the possible safety of her room or racing off to be at her infant's side. Narcisse's words sounded in her head as she stood there in the doorway. Should something happen to Francis, what would become of her son? Narcisse had made it clear to her that her son's life was in ever-present danger and had been the moment Francis had claimed him as his own. Her little boy was all she had in this life and she'd be damned if she was going to remain in safety when he could be in danger.

Bare feet slapped against cold stone as she made her way to the nursery as fast as she could, finding the good fortune to remain out of the sight of whoever had chosen to violate the castle with their presence.

Upon arrival, Lola found her little son asleep in his cradle but no nanny in sight. Rushing to his side, she leant over crib to check on him, relieved that he was safe but unnerved that he was left on his own. Had the nanny fled when she heard of invaders in the castle? It was a discouraging thought that fled from her mind the moment she spotted blood on the ground near the door. How had she missed that? Had she been so blinded by concern for her son?

Heavy footsteps approached, the glimmer of a sword off the torchlight caused Lola's blood to run cold. A guard? It was a man she didn't recognize, something that wasn't too strange since she didn't know every guard within the castle. What made her nervous was the blood that stained the drawn sword as he entered, a dark look in his eyes as he looked from the girl to the sleeping baby.

He had been a part of the protestant assassins and while most had gone to the chambers of the king to deal with him, Davin had been sent to kill the King's little bastard. Why should Francis' son be allowed to live when so many of their sons and daughters had died because of their foul king? What right did that child have?

He had killed the nanny and now here was someone he had obviously missed. A little beauty, she didn't have the look of a nanny but did it really matter who she was? She was in the way.

Lola shifted herself so that she now stood inbetween the blood-soaked man and her sleeping infant. She'd sooner die than allow him to harm her child and given the situation, that was likely to occur. She had no martial skill nor did she have any sort of protection. **"I do not know who you are but I am begging you, this child has done harm to no one."** She felt shaky but her voice remained unbroken and unshaken. If she could stand up to Queen Catherine, she could face a man holding a bloody sword. Catherine was far more frightening by far.

He said nothing as he stepped forward, a grin on his face as he considered her words before brushing them off. No taunting or mockery, no laughter came from him. He simply reached forward and grabbed her wrist. Of course Lola struggled to get her hand back but he was stronger and struck her with the butt of his sword, causing her to fall to the ground with blood slipping from the wound on her head. The world spun and she could now hear her son's loud cries as he had been awoken by her cry of pain.

Watching the figure move towards the cradle, Lola grabbed at his foot pathetically. **"No please!"** She groaned. **"Do what you want with me, I beg you but don't hurt my child!"**

Her words seemed to have some effect and the figure paused a moment before glancing down at her. It was terrible how two men within the same castle could have such a cruel thought but they did. As Mary found herself at the mercy of her attacker, so to did Lola. _"So, you're the King's whore."_ Finally he spoke, his voice gruff and filled with hatred and what he did next…

Lola would never forget nor forgive.


	2. Chapter 2

So glad to see reviews! Thanks for your kind words, it's always nice to get feedback for something I enjoy doing and I can honestly hope that more come in as I write. I 3 Lola and Narcisse together though this isn't directly a love story, still some moments. Anyway, lemme know whatcha think!

* * *

Laughter. Sickening unending laughter mixed with pained cries. She didn't beg. Lola knew the moment she felt his weight upon her that nothing would dissuade him from this course of action. Never before had she suffered in such a way but all she could do was close her eyes and try to somehow get through it.

Voices could be heard, they sounded as though they were miles away and yet she could make out their words. Guards… They needed to escape now… King wasn't there…

Her world faded in and out, her body in pure agony and yet she was left alive. He could have ended her life but he didn't, perhaps because he was aware that what he had done was death in another form. Jean's cries could still be heard even as the assailant escaped, the sword he had wielded left behind. He had failed in doing what he had come to do because of his evil ac against Lola. It seemed like an eternity before she knew she was alone and longer still before she found herself capable of movement.

She had been raped. The bastard had attempted to break her, not because she was anything other than something to defile. She had done him no wrong and yet he had dealt a blow that went deeper than any sword would ever be capable of going. Tears burned behind her eyes but she couldn't lose it. Her sacrifice had allowed her son to live.

Every move she took caused her pain and she had to take a deep breath in order to pull herself to her feet without breaking down. What she felt now was the worst sensation she had ever been forced to endure. The shame…

No. She would not allow the vile criminal to shame her in such a way. She had done nothing wrong. He was an animal in need of being put down. The shame was not hers to bear and she would not. She refused even in such a moment as this. The pain remained as she reached down to cradle her child close. His fear was understandable and it hurt to stand much less hold him but she did just the same because he was more important than any discomfort she may feel.

**"Shh.."** She whispered softly, trying to calm her infant. Had the terrible men escaped or had they been caught? Fear that they would return to finish the job caused Lola to find a corner and hide with Jean-Phillipe until guards arrived in the nursery. Guards that she recognized.

Aside from the wound she had sustained from the hilt of the sword, there was no evidence that any evil had befallen her and she did not speak of it. Instead she found herself ushered back to her room with her son in her arms. She would not be sleeping but she would not leave her son out of her sight.

It was a relief to know that Francis remained safe and as far as she was aware, so was Mary. The assassins had failed in their plot to murder the King and Queen of France but the news that they escaped disheartened Lola as well. Her rapist remained alive and well, capable of doing it again.

* * *

_"Lord Narcisse insisted that I ask if you would speak to him."_ One of Narcisse's men had come to her door, just the sight of him put Lola on the defensive but she did her best to hide it. She held her son close but she would see Narcisse.

**"It's alright. Thank you."** She turned and placed her son in the cradle that had been brought to her room, turning to see Narcisse walk into the room. There was something different in his stride as he walked forward, concern in his dark eyes as he looked at her. He saw the wound to her head and stepped forward, his hand out as though to try and brush the blood from it but stopped himself as Lola drew back. He hadn't known and he would never know all that she had endured that night.

_"I…I came to see if you were alright."_ So much spoken in those words, worry mixed with actual guilt. Good, though he had not personally aided the protestants in the attack, he had blackmailed a King and caused the protestants to become desperate.

**"The protestants came just as you warned."** Her voice remained steady though how she was able she wasn't sure. It hurt to speak, it hurt to pretend that nothing had happened but how could she let others know that she had failed to protect herself? **"They would have killed Mary and Francis if they could have." She looked to her son. "Who knows where they would have stopped."**

They spoke of his guilt and she did not coddle him. He had a great deal of blame to shoulder, there was anger that she felt deep inside but she effused to let it surface. _"You betrayed me."_ He said finally and for a moment she wanted to walk over and slap him. He had given her no other option and yet she felt a spike of guilt echoing along with something else. He admitted that he thought of her still.

How was this man capable of making her want to slap him and then kiss him? Why did she both love and hate him?

_"Lola."_ Suddenly he was standing closer than she was comfortable with. _"What happened tonight?"_ He knew that something was off, the way she stepped back when he approached as well as her lack of spirit. He had expected her to really give it to him as Lola had proven on more than one occasion that she spoke her mind regardless of the possible repercussions.

Lola moved away from Narcisse, unable to be near a man at that moment. Instead she circled the cradle so that she looked to be seeing to her son. **"I went to check on Jean during the attack and a man had come to the nursery."** She watched Narcisse tense up, his hand touching the hilt of his sword and she shook her head. **"My wound came when I tried to defend the nanny, she unfortunately was killed and the assailant driven off."**

An unlikely tale and from the look on his face, he didn't believe it but he didn't push further either.

_"You are a brave woman Lola but a foolish one as well."_ His tone was sharp, obviously he was angry with her decision which only served to bring out the anger she had been trying so hard to hold back.

**"Do not speak to me of foolishness. You blackmailed a King, forced him to do your bidding and what came of it?"** Her tone was just as sharp. **"People died because of your actions, people have suffered far more than you could ever imagine and you believe me to be the foolish one?"** Her voice broke and for a moment Narcisse saw something more than he was meant to. He saw the layer of pain beneath the rage and he stepped forward again. His touch almost seemed to burn and she pushed his hand away.

_"**What** did he do to you?"_ This was far more than a man killing her nanny or even threatening her child. _"Lola, did he…"_

**"No! Don't say it."** Lola couldn't break down. She wouldn't. **"Just leave. Please."** She couldn't do this right now. **"This attack may cause Francis to lash out at you regardless of what you have one him and I can't guarantee that I can help you then. I can't bear to see you killed."** He needed to flee before Francis' wrath bore down on him.

Narcisse kept his distance at this point because he knew what had taken place and it killed him inside. Knowing what his actions had led to, knowing that he couldn't undo his decisions. He had to leave because she was right, Francis would kill him for what he had done and he didn't even blame him for it. But not before he found the bastard who had raped Lola. _"I will find him Lola and he will pay with his life, even if I have to pay with my own in order to do so."_ With that, he turned and left the room.

Narcisse was not running out of fear for himself but rather filled with a burning vengeance. He would kill whoever had hurt the woman he loved and heaven help those who stood in his way.

Even a King.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, I stopped being inspired and getting preggers didn't help lol. Basically, my main focus for Lola isn't going to be the rape so I wouldn't worry about that, it is a sub-plot that simply adds layers. This was just a way to get some bits established, I have my next chapter written, just gonna wait for some lovely reviews and then it will be up. Not giving up on this story or my others for that matter! The writing bug is back!

* * *

Mary had suffered, of that they were certain. Her ladies had been called to her chamber, her old chamber rather than the one she had once shared with her husband. Lola had feared for her friend the moment the attack had begun but when she saw Mary, saw the pain deep in her eyes she knew what had transpired. She knew it all too well. Mary had been raped by the protestant pigs that dare invade the castle, her sense of safety had been stolen and a part of her was broken. Lola could see it and it broke her heart to know that somehow, she was to blame for this. Narcisse should have been stopped before this had gotten out of hand…

They had to be there for their Queen and friend, help her through this however possible. As Mary said, she was still in pain and didn't wish to be touched but they would be there for her in other ways. Lola would help in any way she could. "I'm not ashamed of what happened to me." Mary said, trying to remain strong and Lola wanted to believe it.

All but Lola and Mary remained within the chamber as servants brought in her various things, allowing her to resettle in the room where she felt at least some semblance of safety. "Mary…" Lola took a step forward but was unsure what exactly she could say to her friend who was in such pain. Lola shared the pain and yet was it truly right to say? Lola had felt the disgraceful touch of a bad man's intent, she knew that particular fear but she couldn't break down. Now more than ever, she had to be the strong one. She had to be Mary's rock and thus she couldn't allow her own inner turmoil to surface.

"Please Lola, I don't wish to speak of it." Mary found herself unable to meet Lola's eye, her hands wringing nervously even as she spoke. Of course she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want it to exist outside the horror of her own mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see that man, hear his voice and feel…

"Of course.." What more could Lola do? She couldn't approach Mary nor could she speak to her of what had transpired? A distraction, perhaps? "I will send for some food. I am sure that you have yet to eat." She offered Mary a small smile before she went to find a servant. Mary would take some time to heal, right now everything was raw and nothing would make it better. Lola would deal with her own pain when she had the time but she was a mother and a lady first and foremost and deep down she blamed herself. She had allowed affection to get in the way of her duty to France and her Queen and now people she loved were paying for it. She was paying for it…

Perhaps that was her God-given punishment.

She needed to atone, not just to let loose the weight from her soul but to somehow make things right. She left Mary to see Francis, she didn't wish for Narcisse to die but he needed to pay for his sins just as she needed to. He needed to be caught.

Francis stood with his guards, a wreck beneath a layer of a sovereign. He knew what happened to Mary, of that she had no doubt and how it had to torture him. How he likely blamed himself…

"May I have a word?" She asked and he looked at her before sending his guards away. Once they were gone, she said what she likely knew he both did and didn't want to hear. "I know what happened to Mary." His eyes widened and Lola continued. "Francis, I'm so sorry."

Francis' pain was evident as he took a moment to speak. "As am I."

"I can't help but think if I had done what I could to weaken Narcisse earlier, things would have turned out differently. The Vatican, the edict." Francis was the only one she could speak to of this guilt and yet he did not blame her. She wanted to speak to him of what else had transpired but he felt guilty enough with Mary's rape, her own would only add to his guilt and she would not burden him with that. Once more, she swallowed her own sadness and focused on the matters at hand.

His thoughts were on vengeance and once again she hesitated for only a moment, catching him before he left the throne room. "I heard Narcisse fled." This halted his steps. "I might have an idea where to." Perhaps this was wrong of her to betray Narcisse once more as she had urged him to flee but given what Mary had gone through and what Francis was feeling, something had to give.

She gave Francis the location of where Narcisse would likely be hiding, knowing that this could very well mean his death but that didn't stop her. Instead she did what she had always done with Francis, she was honest with him and advised him. "Ask yourself whether Narcisse is more valuable to you alive or dead." She left it in Francis' hands, just as it should be.

With that done, Lola stole away to her chambers. The sun shone brightly on the winter day and yet all she felt was the cold all around her. Everything seemed to be toppling down around her and she couldn't stop it. She had to be strong and yet…she felt so weak. Sitting on her bed, she allowed the tears to fall at least. No one there to be strong for, no infant seeking his mother's love and protection nor Queen to support, no King to advise. She was on her own and in that moment, she allowed her pain to surface.

It was during this moment of weakness that she discovered a letter on her bedside. One of the servants must have delivered it when she had been out and it remained sealed. Slightly wary, she reached over and broke the seal and felt her heart stop.

Remy…


End file.
